The Heart Wants What It Wants
by thepeppacat
Summary: Não sei nem por onde começar ou como isso aconteceu, realmente queria descobrir como fui tão burra de permitir que um sentimento ocorresse tão cedo, ou tão rápido como foi, e justamente pelo fato de ser você, a última pessoa que gostaria que despertasse esse sentimento adormecido em meu peito, e agora meu coração quer porque quer você e quer saber? Não vou lutar mais contra...
1. Insônia

Abri os olhos sentindo algo vibrar debaixo do meu travesseiro, uma ligação desconhecida era o que avisava no visor e xinguei mentalmente quando olhei no relógio da escrivaninha , eram duas horas da manhã. Estava suando por causa do calor devido ao verão que havia chegado no começo do mês, e que aquela noite em especial era a mais quente até o momento. Da janela do meu quarto dava pra ver a lua escondida entre as nuvens, revelando apenas alguns feixes de luz.

Suspirei por quase desistir de atender à ligação, mas como essa pessoa já tinha feito o favor de me acordar deslizei o dedo pela tela. Quem seja que estava me ligando teria que ter uma boa desculpa ou estar praticamente morrendo.

– _Alô_ – Respondi sem ânimo, jogando o braço sobre a testa e fechando os olhos, suspirei novamente sem obter nenhuma resposta do outro lado da linha. – _Para o seu bem, é bom que você tenha um bom motivo por ter me acordado esse horário_ – O mau humor em minha voz era evidente, apenas uma risada foi o que recebi.

Congelei e meu coração parou por um instante, um nó se formou em minha garganta quando reconheci de quem era aquela risada, um turbilhão de pensamentos vindo à tona. Minha vontade era de desligar, mas estava curiosa e com saudade demais pra fazer isso, me perguntei por que diabos ela estava me ligando ? Já que não nos falávamos á alguns meses e pelo fato de que de amanhã as aulas retomavam e um inferno chamado escola começava novamente.

Me levantei encostando na cabeceira da cama, impaciente demais e repetindo mentalmente que aquilo não podia estar acontecendo e que era apenas um sonho, não um sonho não e sim um pesadelo e que acordaria logo. Pensei até em me beliscar mas desisti da ideia depois que uma voz surgiu do outro lado da linha.

– _Oi Selenalena_ – Falou alegre demais, ouvi risadas no fundo e a ligação ficou muda, estavam curtindo com a minha cara, e dava pra perceber que ela estava um pouco alterada.

–_o que.._ – E a linha caiu, fiquei encarando o celular por alguns minutos que mais me pareceu uma eternidade. – Mais que merda foi essa? – Indaguei jogando o celular no colchão, meu coração batia forte quase gritando que queria sair de meu peito. Porque diabos ela me causava isso, essa raiva, a saudade?.

Sabia que não queria mais contato, mais porque justo hoje ela resolveu me ligar sendo que daqui algumas horas me veria virar o corredor e me ignoraria como nos últimos meses ? Fui em direção ao banheiro para me livrar do suor e das lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por meu rosto, apenas encarei alguns segundos a água escorrendo pela torneira e a jogando em meu rosto. Respirei fundo e mirei minha cara no espelho.

– Ótimo – Sorri irônica. – Que bela maneira de terminar as férias ! - Bufei apoiada na parede e voltei a deitar mesmo sabendo que seria em vão.

Desbloqueei o celular, procurando pelo número de Lea.

_- Lea é bom que não me abandone amanhã ! Se não faço questão de ir te acordar com um balde d'Água kkk. - Selena_

Esperei alguns segundo sabendo que estaria acordada

_- HAHAHA até parece que bota medo, ainda mais comigo né, pode deixar que amanhã vou te receber com um buquê de rosas na frente do colégio_. - Lea

_- Sabia que me amava tanto, bom vou tentar dormi, já que amanhã começa nosso ultimo ano e sabe como estou animadíssima, dorme bem ! Beijos_. - Selena

_- Até imagino sua cara de empolgação, também tenho que tentar dormir um pouco, você sabe como fico ansiosa pra essas coisas, dorme bem também Sel ! Beijos_ - Lea

Bloqueei a tela me virando de lado fechando os olhos mesmo não querendo teria que tentar dormir um pouco.

- Ai ai, amanhã vai ser um dia longo. - Falei mais parecendo um sussurro.


	2. Uma uva por seus pensamentos

_**Flashback (7mêses atrás)**_

_- Uma uva por seus pensamentos? – A voz calma pronunciou, abri meus olhos encarando os dela que pareciam estar sorrindo pela pergunta boba. Por um instante a mão que fazia cafuné em minha cabeça parou e bufei em protesto, estava quase dormindo com seu carinho e não queria que parasse._

_- O que? – Perguntei sorrindo sem entender o porquê da pergunta._

_- É que você pensa demais e fico curiosa em saber no que ou em quem está o seu pensamento, é só isso. – Deu de ombros e abriu um sorriso sem dentes._

_ – Pro seu governo meus pensamentos valem muito mais do que uma uva, ok? – Respondi tentando soar indiferente à pergunta, mas escondendo o riso e vendo a frustração em sua cara._

_Eu a vi revirar os olhos e me encarar novamente só que com uma de suas sobrancelhas arqueada._

_- A propósito gostaria que continuasse com o cafuné, por favor. – Falei ajeitando novamente minha cabeça em sua coxa e procurando por sua mão, sabia que a tinha irritado um pouco mais adorava quando ficava frustrada por não responder suas perguntas._

_ - Você consegue ser muito chata às vezes sabia? – Tentou soar com a voz séria. – O que te custa responder uma pergunta tão simples como essa? – A olhei sorrindo._

_- Hmm.. quer saber realmente por que faço isso? – Percebi que Demi estava com uma pequena uva em sua mão._

_- Sim, eu quero mesmo! –Respondeu autoritária. Fiz-me de desentendida e mirei um ponto qualquer da árvore acima de nossas cabeças, fingindo estar mais interessada nela do que em sua resposta. – N-O-S-S-A , o que é aquilo na árvore? - Disse apontando com o dedo._

_Quando olhou em direção a onde meu dedo apontava agarrei sua mão com a uva trazendo em direção a minha boca não dando tempo de protestar contra minha ação. Ri vitoriosa quando comecei a mastigar e a vi me encarando incrédula._

_- O que foi? Essa uva estava uma delícia, obrigado. – Falei sínica, piscando em seguida._

_- Nossa me pergunto como que te agüento. – Indagou._

_- Ta agora é serio, vou te falar porque não te respondo às vezes. – Agora ela me encarava curiosa sem desviar o olhar do meu e balançou a cabeça como que pedisse pra continuar com minha explicação. – É que gosto de te irritar um pouco, e ver seu famoso bico. – Apertei sua bochecha, puxou minha mão de seu rosto sorrindo e me olhou seria._

_ - Na verdade estava pensando que nunca me senti tão em paz como nos últimos meses. – Falei me sentando ao seu lado. – E acho que você tem uma parcela de culpa nisso, você se tornou alguém especial pra mim. – Desviou do meu olhar para encarar o chão porque sabia que tinha percebido que estava com vergonha. Meu coração batia forte e uma alegria invadiu meu peito._

_Alguns minutos de silencio se passaram.._

_- Você fica linda quando cora. – Apoiei meu dedo em seu queixo fazendo que me olhasse nos olhos, o que durou alguns segundos e logo desviou de meu gesto._

_ Nunca me dei bem em fazer elogios, mas com Demi era diferente, parecia que sempre saia naturalmente sem ter que ensaiar ou pensar muito, apenas saia. Isso me intrigava tudo nela me encantava, até o simples gesto que fazia com as mãos quando estava nervosa._

_- É isso Dems, satisfeita ? – Perguntei procurando por seus olhos, mas pareciam focados demais olhando a grama em sua mão. – Aham. – Foi à única resposta que obtive de sua boca._

_Senti meu celular vibrar e vi que era uma mensagem de ''Lea A Mais Linda de Todas'', revirei meus olhos. A filha da mãe mudou novamente o nome de seu contato, tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia feito isso, e cada vez se superara com sua imaginação._

_Baby, chego na sua casa daqui uns 40 minutos para terminar essa maravilha de trabalho de biologia, mas como te conheço muuito bem e imagino que está com seu amor platônico, e aposto que esqueceu. Então já estou te avisando. E NÃO, NÃO VAMOS DEIXAR PRA AMANHÃ, quero terminar aquela bosta logo porque não agüento mais, você sabe que preciso de ponto pra passar nessa matéria já que não sou uma CDF que nem você.. HAHAHA brincadeira gata! – Lea_

_ Suspirei sabendo que Lea estava certa, tínhamos que terminar logo aquele trabalho. Voltei minha atenção para Demi e vi que estava com a cara emburrada, olhei para o céu sabendo exatamente qual era o motivo._

_- Sério que ainda não superou esse ciúme da Lea? – Perguntei risonha cutucando sua barriga e recebi um tapa em minha mão._

_Fuzilou-me com os olhos e bufou em seguida._

_- NÃO... – Respirou fundo controlando a voz. - Estou com ciúme... Eu só acho essa garota muito chata. – Respondeu simplesmente olhando ao redor do parque._

_- Bom eu discordo, é você que não da à oportunidade de conversar com ela, e a única que acha isso dela. – Sorri. – Acho que você só cismou com ela por ela ser minha melhor ami... – Parei de falar quando sua cara conseguiu ficar ainda mais emburrada._

_– Demi para com isso, olha pra mim! – Falei séria. - Você sabe o quanto ela é importante, eu só não gosto quando você confunde as coisas, poxa nossas mães se conhecem desde a faculdade eu praticamente fui parida com ela no hospital! – Nesse momento Demi estava rindo, a risada mais gostosa que já tinha escutado._

_Estava rindo junto com ela, esperei um pouco até que seus olhos encontrassem os meus._

_- Pra você ter noção, eu estava junto com ela quando... – Ponderei se deveria contar mesmo, ah Lea não se importaria desde que não soubesse . – Quando fomos com a mãe dela compra seu primeiro soutien rosa que ela ainda tem guardado, ou melhor quando desceu pela primeira vez e ela teve que falar pro pai dela ir comprar absorvente. – Agora Demi estava gargalhando. _

_– Eu juro que nunca ri tanto na minha vida como naquele dia, a cara do pai dela era insuperável.- Passei a mão sobre o olho. _

_Me levantei estendendo a mão e recebendo um sorriso compreensivo e um semblante risonho._

_- Desculpa – Pediu um pouco envergonhada pegando em minha mão como apoio pra levantar. Parecia que cada vez que ela me tocava uma descarga elétrica corria por meu corpo, era sempre assim e estava cada vez mais gostando disso. Mas sempre me convencia de que não era nada demais e que isso acontecia somente pelo encanto que tinha por ela. – Não precisa pedir desculpa poxa, só peço que não conte a ninguém se não ela me mata. É sério! - Pisquei._

_- Lena você tem minha palavra de escoteira! – A vi fazer o símbolo com a mão e apenas sorri de seu gesto fofo._

_- Já vi que está de bom humor. – Disse e ela me olhou confusa. – Me chamou de Lena oras... – Coloquei uma mecha de cabelo de Demi atrás da orelha que teimava cair toda hora no rosto macio._

_- Tonta! – Foi o que ela disse depois de me empurrar de leve. – Tenho que ir, Lea me mata se não terminarmos aquele trabalho de Biologia hoje. – Falei andando e sendo seguida por Demi._

_ Atravessamos o parque sem trocar nenhuma palavra, até que chegamos em frente a casa dela e nos despedimos. Beije a bochecha dela demorando mais do que devia e recebi em troca um abraço apertado com a cara dela enterrada em meu pescoço._

_Sorri com o arrepio involuntário que tive quando a ponta de seu nariz tocou a pele sensível do local._

_- Te mando uma mensagem quando terminar o trabalho, okay? – Fiz um pequeno carinho em seu rosto. A dona dos olhos achocolatados balançou a cabeça concordando e logo sorriu._

**x-x-x-x**

Acordei assustada com o barulho de minha mãe batendo na porta.

- Sel, se você não levantar minha filha vai chegar atrasada pro colégio, e tem que tomar seu café da manhã! – Falou um pouco alto.

Tudo que eu queria era gritar que não iria, mas sabia que esse ano teria que levar a sério mais do que os outros anteriores se quisesse realmente entrar em uma boa faculdade.

- Ah Lea está te esperando na sala, e disse que se não levantar logo é ela que vai usar o balde d'água! E você tem apenas 15 minutos. – Minha mãe disse risonha. - Ta bom mãe, avisa a inconveniente que já estou descendo. – Levantei indo ao banheiro tomar um banho, agora não tinha volta Lea me obrigaria a ir com ela. Suspirei entrando debaixo do chuveiro e torcendo pra que desse tudo certo.


End file.
